Only I can touch you
by Mala Valvah
Summary: You are my soul mate.” With that he was gone. She laid there wideeyed at what he said. Sk, or is it?
1. Disfigure

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Welcome to 'Only I can touch you'

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

-

_Summary_: "You are my soul mate." With that he was gone. She laid there wide-eyed at what he said.

_Disclaimer_: I DO NOT own the characters of Inuyasha. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story in this fiction is only MINE. Again. (I OWN NOTHING OF INUYASHA).

_Warnings_: Some violence, no curse words but close, sexual situations. Under age don't read if you're not aloud to.

_Mala's Notes_: this is my Fiction. I think Sesshoumaru has a boa on his shoulder but in my fiction he has a tail. Please give my fiction a try. I hope you like it. Review and tell me what you think. If you forget come back to this page

_Pairings_: More of a Sess/Kag fiction, because they are my favorite pairing. Mir/San, are a cute couple. Shi/Rin, they are playmates.

-

-

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Only I can touch you

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

-

-

Prologue>' Disfigure

-

In the Goshinboku sat a hanyou by the name Inuyasha waiting for the miko in the school uniform to arrive from the future.

The wind blew his silver- white hair.

He continues to star at the well.

The sound of footsteps approaching caught his attention.

He looked in the direction of the sound to see a fox child (Shippou), a youkai exterminator (Sango), a monk plus perverted (Miroku), and a fire cat (Kirara).

Soon a familiar scent reached his nose.

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and began walking towards the bone-eater's well.

_'At least she is not late as always.'_ Thought the hanyou.

A hand came over the rim of the well.

Next came a different big backpack that pop pled on the side outside of the well.

It was black but judging by the weight it was lighter then the backpack she usually have.

The Miko's head pop into view and then she was out the well standing.

The Miko (Kagome) wore a bright smile.

The usual school uniform was replaced with a different pair of clothes.

Kagome wore a purple outfit.

It was made with stretchy martial.

The top had long sleeves, a hood, and zip's up in the front.

She had a black t-shirt under that hugged to her skin.

Her pants were purple not to loose or to tight.

She was wearing black tennis shoes.

"Kagome!" Shippou lunched himself at her into a hug.

She giggled. "Shippou, did you miss me?"

Then she ruffled his hair some while smiling.

"Hey wench, why'd you change? You don't usually wear that." spoke Inuyasha.

"I decided to wear more comfortable clothes Inuyasha." She replied.

"If I am correct, our hanyou friend was fond at seeing Lady Kagome's bare legs." Commented Miroku.

For that, earned him two blushing friends.

This earned a dazed Shippou and a beaten from Sango.

WHAM! Oh, and she hit him hard too.

"Need to 'not' be such a pervert Houshi."

Sango stepped over his unconscious form and began walking to the village dragging the monk by the collar while following the others.

She caught up with Kagome.

"Kagome, Did that Houjou guy ask you on a date again? " She asked.

"Yeah! He always seems to."

Before Sango could ask another question someone interrupted.

SLAP!

"Lady Sango, I was merely removing a leaf."

Miroku replied holding his stinging pink cheek.

He was standing and continues to speak.

"Sango, I would be honored if you would go on a date with this h-"

Kagome's sequel interrupted him.

"Miroku-sama, Sango-chan would lo-"

Kagome realized she spoke without thinking.

"Sorry?" She said in a little voice.

Sango did not look happy, but she stayed silent.

"Ah, that's for Sango to answer."

Sango left the question unanswered and instead she hit the monk upside the head.

They made it in the village.

In a hut was the village aged priestess (Kaede).

They sat in the hut drinking tea and discussing.

"Lady Kaede, any leads?" Asked the perverted monk.

She nodded her head.

"Ye must know the rumors are coming from the west. A shape shifting youkai had ruined some villages and it is said it possess some shikon no Kakera (Shikon Shards)."

"Just what I need. Another run-in with my half-brother." Inuyasha complained.

-

>->

-

Later that night Kagome awoke to a beautiful melody.

She looked around and no one else was awake.

'_Why hasn't anyone else woken up?_'

She didn't ponder on that to long.

Inuyasha wasn't in the hut.

'_Maybe he can hear it?_'

So the Miko got off the futon and stepped out of the hut.

'_Seems to be coming from the forest._'

"Hey! Wench, what are you doing?" Came Inuyasha's voice.

The woman-child turned around to see the hanyou sitting on the roof looking down at her.

"Inuyasha, Can't you hear that melody? It's beautiful." Exclaim Kagome.

He twitched he ears this way and that, but heard nothing of the sort.

"What are you talking about wench? I hear no melody."

The hanyou replied.

Inuyasha was irritated that she could hear something he couldn't.

Or that she was just making it up!

'_Now that's just creepy. I could hear it and he can't._'

Then the melody stopped.

She looked back towards the forest and seen a white blur pass in the trees.

The woman-child decided to think nothing of it for the night.

Kagome walked back in the hut.

'_Tomorrow I'll think about it._'

The Miko went back to sleep on her futon.

-

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

I hope you enjoyed my fiction. Just give me your true option.

Don't forget to review after you read. (My true opinion is…… It SUCKS. Sike non, the story is straight so far. I wonder if I should continue to read the rest?) ( ? NOOOoo my eyes sparkles.) 00 How about now?

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

>' Mala Valvah

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >


	2. Authority

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Some questions will be answered later on in the story.

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Only I can touch you

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

-

-

Chapter One>' Authority

-

The sunrise had came and the group have been heading west all morning.

Kagome was in her thoughts about what happened the night before.

Before she could go deep into her thoughts she sensed some shikon shards coming their way.

"Hey guys, shikon shards are approaching from our left." She said.

Pointing in the direction the youkai would be coming from.

The group got into there fighting stances.

Kagome had her bow and arrow ready.

Miroku had his staff in hand.

Sango had her big boomerang ready.

Shippou was on Kagome's shoulder.

Kirara was with Sango waiting to see if she will need any help so she can transform and assist.

Inuyasha, he had the tetsusaiga ready in hand standing close by Kagome.

Then the youkai jumped out of some bushes and trees and attacked.

He tried to strike at Kagome, but Inuyasha sliced his right forearm off.

The Bear Youkai and Inuyasha went at it for a while.

All of a sudden the bear Youkai lunched for Kagome again.

Her arrow went loose and hit the bear youkai in the chest and it disintegrated.

The miko walked over and retrieved the shikon shards the bear youkai had.

With a touch she purified them.

The group just watch.

Then started on there way again.

-

>->

-

Somewhere else in a dark huge room sat a figure.

"So, the miko is learning how to use her powers, ah? I will have her."

In front of the figure was a mirror being held by a little girl that's all white.

"Kanna show me what the lord of the west is up to."

She held the mirror for him to see.

"So, he's looking for a mate to keep his lands."

-

>->

-

In the western castle a toad youkai is running for his life from a human child.

Wait- A HUMAN CHILD!

He must be a wimp.

Anyways, the little human girl was running after the green little toad youkai in the gardens.

I guess she is trying to tag him.

"Lord Jaken, I'm gonna get you. I'm going to get you.I'm gonna get you." Sang the little girl.

Then as if her words were like magic, she pounced on him.

Then tapped him on the head.

"See? I've got you, lord Jaken!" She exclaims happily with a bright smile.

"Help me, my lord! The child is trying to kill your loyal servant!"

Yelps the toad youkai named Jaken.

Rin got off of Jaken and was looking at him strangely.

He didn't understand her expression.

But than . . .

Her bottom lip begins to Trimble. She just stood there staring. Her sprinkling brown eyes looked as if they were about to leak water.

"I'm n-no .t . .going to kill y-you. Sniff I-I love . . . Lord J-Jak. . . en." She said.

She tries to stop. A large shadow loomed over them.

A silver-white with a tint of purple haired youkai came behind Jaken, who tensed.

"Jaken." Came a sharp voice.

"Y-yes, L-Lord Se-Ses . . . shou . . . maru."

Stuttered and squeaked the toad, turning around looking at his lord. Then bowed.

"Why does Rin cry?" He asked in a more monotone voice than usual.

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Rin spoke with a bright smile, which looks like she hasn't been crying.

Well, mostly.

He looks down at her as she runs up to him and hugs his legs.

"I was playing with Jaken-sama. Than mean O lord Jaken said that I was trying to kill him. I wasn't trying to kill lord Jaken though, because I love lord Jaken. I got sad when lord Jaken said that."

Then she let go of him and took off close by to pick some flowers for her Sesshoumaru-sama.

Sesshoumaru heard what she said and chose to deliver a bump on Jaken's head.

For now, that is.

He had other matters to discuss with his retainer.

"Jaken, I Sesshoumaru do not tolerate stupidity." Stated the lord of the western lands.

"Y-Yes my lord. How has your search gone mi lord? "

"That is none of your business. Though any time soon it will be over."

-

>->

-

The group finally made it in the Western lands.

The Shikon no Kakera hunting group sat up camp.

The two girls decided to go take a bath in a hot spring near by.

Kagome hadn't been getting much sleep, though.

She has been hearing a lovely melody for the pass nights and no one else seem to be able to hear it but her.

Kagome releases a loud sigh.

Sango notice her friend has been acting strange ever since they left the village.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Asked the youkai exterminator.

"Yes, I'm fine Sango. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you've been sighing ever since we left Lady

Keade's village and the villages after."

"Oh."

"Kagome-chan, if there's something wrong you could tell me."

"Sango-chan, I've been hearing a beautiful melody every night. I don't know where it's coming from. Inuyasha says he doesn't hear it. You and the rest of the group never even wake up. So, I assume I'm the only one who could hear it."

"Oh, Kagome-chan! Let's go tell the guys and see what they think."

"O okay."

After they washed up, they got out, dried off, got dressed and walked back to the campsite.

-

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Let me know if I spelled the old miko's name right.

Thanks for the reviews. Please read & review.

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

>' Mala Valvah

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >


	3. Discussion

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Only I can touch you

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

-

-

Chapter Two>' Discussion

-

The girls arrived at the camping area where the guys where.

They all sat down after eating roman.

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree, brooding.

Miroku was sitting on the ground in Indian style, his back against a tree with his staff lying on his lap.

Shippou was in Kagome's arms on her lap munching on a chocolate candy bar that she'd given him.

Sango was patting Kirara while she sat down.

"Guys, Kagome has been waking up at night. S-"

Sango starts speaking but Inuyasha interrupted.

"What! I told the wench to get some sleep."

Inuyasha Barks as he jumped off his pitch to be on their ground level.

"Shut up Inuyasha. Don't make me say the word. Let Sango finish!"

"There's nothing for her to fin-"

"SIT!"

BAM!

"Ouch, Wench."

"Now Sango please, do finish what you were going to say before you were rudely interrupted."

Kagome seems to be glaring at Inuyasha as he was getting up.

He sees her glare and backs up a little, startled.

Inuyasha crosses his arms over his chest, looking away then sat down giving a 'Feh' afterward.

"Kagome-chan has not been getting any rest. A melody is what keeps her up. What do you think of it Houshi-sama?"

'My dear Sango, why say Huoshi when you could just call me Miroku?' Thought the monk.

"Why have we not heard it? Humm, Lady Kagome, is this something you hear alone?"

"Ah, yes."

"Well, how long? I think I've heard of this before."

"Um, the first time I heard the melody was in Keade's village when I came back. Now I hear it every night."

"If I am right, the melody is coming from your soul mate."

"Shut up, you perverted monk. You ne-"

"Houshi-sama is right! But only youkai find their mates that way." Sango said interrupting Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you should know. I bet you knew all along and didn't want Kagome to know her mate was calling for her. You mean dog boy!" Spoke up Shippou.

He wasn't in the safety of Kagome's arms and forgot.

"Why you little -" He was about ready to thump Shippou.

When . . .

"SIT!"

Kagome screamed standing up with her fists balled at her sides.

You could barely make out Inuyasha cursing in the dirt.

"Inuyasha? Is what Shippou saying true?"

She asked furiously. He whimpers in the dirt.

"Huh? Dog boy I'm waiting for an answer."

The miko began tapping her feet impatiently.

Inuyasha begins to pick himself up from the ground.

He looks at Shippou and bared his fangs at him. Then Inuyasha directs his attention on an angrily Kagome.

"Kagome I- I . . . yes, I knew. I . . ." Inuyasha stutters.

'What if it might be Kouga?' Came his frightening thought.

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were watching their friends from a distance.

"You mean to tell me you knew! YOU KNEW! And here, I thought I was going crazy! You know what . . . oh, never mind."

She put her hands up in the air as a sign that she was getting tired of the conversation.

Then she took a deep breath and exhaled.

"All I'm saying is that you should of at least told me is all."

Kagome vowed to herself that she would find out that night. She would find who is playing the lovely tone, which makes her heartbeats feel affection.

It was night and the tone was even more on the romantic region. Kagome awoke thinking that she could just fall in love with whomever it was playing a find irresistible melody.

She climbs to her feet standing up and looks around to see everyone asleep.

Or . . .

At least she thought so.

Kagome wore her soft light pink pajama pants outfit on, which has short sleeves.

She slipped her slippers on and walked into the woods of the forest following where she thought the melody was coming from.

'The prince is calling for his princess.' She thought dreamily.

To the woman-child it seem like she'd been walking for hours.

But she hadn't.

Kagome could tell she was getting closer because the melody got louder and louder.

When Kagome stepped in a meadow she halted and she gasped.

This was definitely 'some one' she wasn't expecting to see.

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Read&Review

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

>' Mala Valvah

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >


	4. Sesshoumaru

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Only I can touch you

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

-

-

Chapter Three>' Sesshoumaru

-

She stood there watching him play the flute. Well, it looked like a flute.

He looks like an angle in the glowing moonlight that shined down on him. It was the way he sat upon a large rock next to the spring or what looked like a pond.

His long deadly fingers moved gracefully from one hole to another. His façade looked at peace, soft, and clam.

Kagome felt like she was in a trance because she took slow steps towards him without hesitation.

Kagome was in awe and was also now standing five feet in front of him.

Then the music stops and he opens his eyes to reveal them golden liquids.

His golden honey eyes locked with her carmel milk chocolate orbs.

Kagome shuddered, as they seem to bore into her.

"You are my soul mate." He stated without emotion.

Kagome felt frightened to know that. But frighten of what? She really didn't know.

"How could that be? I am human." She softly replied.

"Human or no human you are meant to be with me. Do you not want to be my mate?" He spoke domineering but softly.

"No, I- I don't know what I want." She confesses.

'I know he doesn't want a half breed.'

"You are human, but miko. Are you not?"

"Yes."

"Than, don't fret. I will accept the child. Be it of full blood of my kind or of your kind. Miko powers will come with either."

"You expect me to believe this! When you tried to kill my friends and I numerous of times? "

Kagome yelled angrily forgetting the fear she felt earlier.

Before Kagome could realize what she had done she was pinned to a tree that she was standing close by.

Sesshoumaru had her wrists held in his right hand and her arms held above her head with his same arm holding them in place.

Kagome tried to struggle out of his grasp to no avail.

"You should stop, wench. There is no way you can get out of this."

Sesshoumaru growled low in a husky voice in her left ear that sent a wave of fear and something else down her spine.

Then she stopped.

Kagome then noticed how close he was to her.

And their bodies were almost touching.

Kagome began to go red in the face.

"Sesshoumaru?"

"Hum?"

"Could you let me go? "

"No" He replied in a low possessive tone.

Kagome whimpered at the change of tone in his voice. "W-why not?"

The only reply she got was Sesshoumaru lifting her up in his arms.

She gave an, 'eep'.

He carried her bridal style to where he had been seated earlier.

"Put me down." She demanded.

"Silence." He spoke in a dangerous tone.

Then he settles her in his lap and kept her in his arms.

Kagome stopped trying to get out of his grasp when her gaze locked with his.

Then she spoke in a small voice.

"Why do you call for me now?"

"I needed a mate in order to keep my lands and have an heir."

'How can I be his soul mate if I'm from another time?'

"Sesshoumaru, how can I be your soul mate if I'm-"

"From another time?" Sesshoumaru finished her sentence with a small smile.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat.

'Is that a smile? Oh my God it is. He should smile more.'

She thought while looking at him baffled.

"I will if you agree to be my mate. Even if you don't I will still treat you as such. At least put the past be hind us."

Kagome knew what Sesshoumaru meant when he said that.

Then her expression turns to one of realization.

"You-you've been reading my mind! How?"

"Yes, it is because you are bond to me once you found me."

"Could you give me time to have the answer to your question?" Sesshoumaru merely nods his head.

"Yes you may. You must have an answer by tomorrow night and do the same as you did this night to come to me."

Suddenly Kagome was being carried into the air.

When he lands by her companions camping area, she didn't seem to notice.

Instead, all Kagome's attention was on Sesshoumaru.

Golden honey eyes met milk chocolate brown and she was so lost into him that she fail to notice his head descending until it was too late.

It was in a good way though.

Sesshoumaru's lips claimed Kagome's.

She began returning the kiss.

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru's tongue touch her bottom lip.

Her lips parted out of surprise.

Well Sesshoumaru, he took advantage of it and slipped his tongue into her mouth tasting every bit of her he could before the night was over.

Kagome moaned.

Sesshoumaru smiled against her lips because of that and the fact that he could also hear her thoughts.

'So, this is the way you wanted your first kiss to be. Glad to be your first and only.'

Then Sesshoumaru broke the kiss.

He looked down at the girl in his arms and smirked.

Kagome never felt this melted by a guy before.

Not even with Inuyasha. That's kind-of bad.

'Good to know that as well.' Thought Sesshoumaru.

It was like he took her breath away.

She couldn't even stand.

He was holding her up in his arms.

Sesshoumaru decided to put her in her sleeping bag.

Since it seem like she couldn't walk for now.

After tucking her in, he whispers in her ear.

"Only I, Sesshoumaru can touch you."

With that said, he was gone.

Kagome laid there wide-eyed at what he said.

'What had he meant?'

Tomorrow, hopefully, she will find out what he meant by that.

Then the princess miko Kagome went to sleep and dreamed about her silver haired prince charming.

-

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Ooh, don't forget to review.

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

>' Mala Valvah

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >


	5. Flabbergast

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Thanks for the reviews.

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Only I can touch you

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

-

-

Chapter Four>' Flabbergast

-

Everyone had awoken in the morning.

Except, Kagome of course. She was up all night with her prince charming.

Anyways, everyone had notice that she was smiling in her sleep.

Inuyasha was complaining about them needing to get moving and finding the shards.

So, Sango went to Kagome and to wake her up.

"Time to get up sleepy head." Sango's voice sang in Kagome's ear.

Kagome smiled and rolled to the side.

"It's all fluffy." She mumbled.

Then she grabbed her pillow, hugging it while nuzzling her head into her sleeping bag.

Sango gasped then giggled and shook her friend.

Kagome sat straight up, still sleepy. "Is something the matter Sango-chan?"

Sango looked back to see if the guys heard her too.

It looks like they did.

Then she looked back to Kagome.

"Ah, Kagome-chan what's all fluffy?" Asked Sango in a teasing voice.

"Well, Sango I-I " She started but stopped.

She was blushing and didn't want to tell them what happened last night.

"You what?" Inuyasha asked almost yelling.

"I would like to know what's Fluffy, Kagome." Stated Miroku.

"Me too, me too." Piped Shippou.

She sighed. 'They are not going to let me off that easy. Might as well tell them and get it over with.'

"I met my prince charming." She said in one quick breath.

They heard her just fine though.

Everyone was shocked at what they heard, because they thought it was supposed to be Inuyasha.

"WHAT?" Yelled Inuyasha.

Everyone turned his or her attention from Kagome to him.

Kagome was blushing like crazy.

"You do know what I mean, right?" Kagome asked.

"Is it someone we know?" Asked Sango. Kagome nodded.

"Are you crazy? You could of gotten yourself killed." The hanyou spoke angrily.

"That would be stupid of him to kill his soul mate Inuyasha." Miroku stated calmly but seriously.

"Feh" was his only reply.

"Who is he? Since we know him. " Spoke Shippou's little voice.

"Sorry, I can't tell you now. "

Later that day, after eating breakfast Shippou was being held by Kagome, when walking down a messed up pathway with the group.

Inuyasha thought that they were going to slow.

So he did the next best thing he could think of.

"Here, Kagome get on my back."

So he reaches out to touch her and got the shock of his life. Literally.

As soon as his hand made contact with her he was sent flying into a tree.

She looked at her hand. She couldn't figure out how she did that.

But she did, didn't she? Her friends were looking at her with shock expression on their faces.

Inuyasha came walking back to where the group was, looking angry as ever.

"Hey! Wench, how did you do that and what was that for?" Growled the hanyou.

" I-I don't know."

"Oh Kagome. You didn't kiss him did you?" Asked Inuyasha afraid of the answer.

"Ah, y-yeah." She replied in a nervous tone.

"Uh-oh."

-

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Do review. If you haven't caught on to what happening it'll be uncovered later on in the story.

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

>' Mala Valvah

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >


	6. Proclaim

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Just to let you all know, Sesshoumaru is supposed to be some-what out of character.

Plus it's seems hard for me to write his, but I'll still try.

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Only I can touch you

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

-

-

Chapter Five>' Proclaim

-

"Uh-oh." Was Inuyasha's responds.

"What do you mean, uh-oh?" Demanded Kagome in a soft voice.

'It means, I like Kagome in the way I would like a mate.' Thought Inuyasha.

"Kagome, you might as well have mated with him!" Shouted Inuyasha with a growl.

"How was I supposed to know that this would happen?"

"I don't understand. What are you trying to say Inuyasha?" Spoke up Sango.

"I can't touch her." He snapped at Sango.

"No." Kagome softly whispered.

"That's what he meant last night." Kagome told them.

Every one was looking at her with confusion clearly written on their faces, because they have no idea what she is talking about.

She decided to explain.

"He told me only he could touch me. I didn't know he meant it in this way."

"Than how come it didn't happen to Sango and me?" Said Shippou.

"He is a Inu youkai. The evidence of me not able to touch her proves it."

Came Inuyasha voice.

"Am I able to touch lady Kagome?" Asked Miroku.

"Try it monk. I'd like to –"

During his time of talking Miroku advanced towards Kagome to see if his suspicion was right.

Reaching his hand out to touch her shoulder, nothing happened when he made connect with it.

"- see you go –WHAT! You can touch her, but I can't?"

Inuyasha thought for sure that the monk would have been scent flying the way he did.

"Bu-But you're a pervert!" Sango stuttered while stating the obvious.

"Well, my suspicions were correct. It only works on those that wishes to be with her sexually."

BAM! "Pervert."

Sango said, standing over the monk that now lies on the ground with her big boomerang in her hand.

"Ah, Sango? I think Miroku was being serious." Commented Kagome.

"Well that answers my question." Said a child's voice.

"So Inuyasha can't touch me because he has interest in me?"

"That! And I can't smell the b on you either." 'Oh, did I just admit to that out loud?'

"I guess he sealed it for the time being." Commented Sango.

"Who is 'he' anyways?"

Inuyasha said crossing his arms over his chest.

"He is – a youkai is all!"

Answered Kagome, trying to avoid the question the way he wanted it to be answered.

'I know who he is, but I'll just pretend like I don't know.' Shippou thought.

"No, Kagome that's not what I meant and you know it."

"Why do you want to know? So you two can fight over some thing else? I don't think so."

"Just answer the darn question." Argued Inuyasha.

"Who is he Kagome?" Asked Sango.

"He-um, guys can we just leave it be?" She pleaded.

"I want to know who he is." Piped in Shippou.

"I –he, um . . . he-"

"Spit it out alrea-"

"SESSHOUMARU!" She cried the answer out. 'I can't believe they made me tell them.'

The youkais and hanyous covered their ears at the high pitch scream.

Then all went silent.

Everyone was just standing and staring at her with shocked faces.

'I guess I over did It.' She turned into an interesting shade of red from embarrassment after her out burst.

After a while Miroku was the first to collect his self and decided the break the silence.

"Ahem, you weren't lying Kagome when you said we knew of the individual." He stated.

"Our you implying that I was lying?"

"No. Of course not lady Kagome."

That's when every one snapped out their stun state.

"Kagome is Sesshoumaru's soul mate?" Inuyasha said in a disbelieving whispered tone.

"Yes, dear 'little' half brother, she is."

Sesshoumaru was in his domain in his castle.

He was sitting in his library reading a scroll, yet again sent by the other lords about him needing a mate that's fitting.

'Why can't those idiots mine their own business?'

Rubbing his temple with his fingers he puts the paper down.

'I was not like myself the night before.'

"SESSHOUMARU!"

Covering his ears he remembered that voice.

'Yes, I have not been myself lately.'

Getting up and out of the chair Sesshoumaru exits the castle.

He began speeding toward the sound of where the voice had come from.

'Any one that tries to kill what is mine will die a slow and painful death.'

When he arrived at the scene the monk was speaking with Kagome.

There was no one else around besides the ordinary group.

'Why did she call for me if she were not in danger? Did she choose to answer the question now?'

Inuyasha broke his thoughts.

"Kagome is Sesshoumaru's soul mate?"

He heard Inuyasha say in a disbelieving voice.

'So, she told them, huh? The Idiot must of tried to touch her.'

"Yes, dear 'little' half brother, she is."

Everyone's attention was on him now.

Kagome for some strange reason paled when she locked eyes with him.

He frowned at her reaction.

That's when he noticed that she didn't really mean to call for him.

Walking up to her he asked.

"Do you have the answer?"

"No."

"Hah, you idiot, she said no." Inuyasha said in a stupid childish voice.

"No Inuyasha. I said I don't have the answer 'yet'." Kagome corrected.

-

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Please review.

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

>' Mala Valvah

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >


	7. Combating

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Yeah! I hope you like this chapter!

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Only I can touch you

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

-

Chapter Six>' Combating

-

" Kagome, tell me you didn't just say 'yes'?" Inuyasha stammered out with a horrified expression.

Ignoring Inuyasha for now, Sesshoumaru addresses Kagome.

"You know how to find me when it is time." The words were not a question but in a flexible order tone.

Standing in front of Kagome he takes her chine into one of his claw hand with a feather touch and gently lift's her head to meet his golden gaze. Leaning forward Sesshoumaru's lips descends to connect with Kagome's, placing a soft and loving kiss upon her ruby lips. A moan escaped the teen miko.

"Sesshoumaru, don't you touch her! " Shouted an angry Inuyasha.

Inuyasha sprints over to them with the Tetsusaiga drawn. He jumps up into the air and brings Tetsusaiga from over his head attending to dispose of his brother. Then, everything seemed to have gone in slow motion. Sesshoumaru puts an arm around Kagome's waist and then moves out of the way. In normal motion, he moved within a blink of an eye. The Tetsusaiga is brought down on the ground where his half brother and Kagome was suppose to be.

'What was I thinking? I could've killed Kagome.' Was his frighten and guilty notion.

It went to fast for Kagome that she was unable to say the word 'sit'. The most things that she did notice though, was an arm of Sesshoumaru's wrapped around her waist holding her tightly against his body and Inuyasha with Tetsusaiga drawn touching the ground that presented a large gash in the soil.

Sitting a slight bewildered Kagome onto her feet by Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and Kirara, Sesshoumaru approaches Inuyasha.

Still wearing his emotionless mask, Sesshoumaru speaks to his younger sibling.

"Your rage would have harmed 'my' Kagome. I will remind you 'brother,' do not touch her. That is, if you value your life."

His voice was monotone with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Inuyasha unconsciously took a step back.

"Pervert!" Yelled two feminine voices in union.

SLAP, BAM!

THUMP

The perverted monk landed on the ground. Gifted with Sango's punch on the head that gave him a bump and Kagome's slap on the face, which left him with a red handprint in her size. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha turned part of their attention to the voices.

'Why did I forget about that perverted monk? Next time he touches her he'll be met by the consequences.' Thought Sesshoumaru.

"I could not resist your lovely curves that screamed for me to touch them."

BAM! Well, Sango punched him again and this time he decided to stay to himself, for now.

"You will 'not' take Kagome from me." Inuyasha yowled while charging toward his half elder brother. He swings the Tetsusaiga.

Sesshoumaru dodges the attack. The Tai youkai saw an opening and an unguarded area. BAM! Inuyasha had left himself, well, unguarded.

Sesshoumaru punches Inuyasha's left jaw with his right fist. Inuyasha was toss backwards and ended landing on his butt. There were chucks of dust, dirt, grass, weeds, and little wild flowers that were heaved up into the air. They came raining down on the land and some found a place to rest on Inuyasha. The ground was damaged with an ostentatious gash in the forest floor. Inuyasha stood back up panting a little.

"Stop fighting!" Yelled Kagome. Her attempt to stop them was not achieved.

"So little brother, you want to have a duel over my mate. Not likely, because she is already ready mine."

The Tai youkai replied with a tiny evil smirk. It really wasn't that much seeable though. The hanyou narrowed his eyes. Then Sesshoumaru's impassive mask fall back into place again. Inuyasha began to charge, but then stopped.

"How'd you get your arm back?" He growled the question with a hint of disbelief.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "None of your business."

" Well, I'll just have to cut it- ofh" BOOM, BOOM BAM

"Never let your guard down 'brother'." Sesshoumaru said in a smooth cold voice. Inuyasha lifted his arm and wiped the blood off his face with his sleeve.

"Why you-! Ahh!" He came toward Sesshoumaru again with the Tetsusaiga above his head. Inuyasha jumps up into the air and comes gilding down making a massive gap hole in the ground. But his elder brother wasn't there. Inuyasha turns to his left. Sesshoumaru took out his yellow glowing poison whip that's like toxic venom and slashed it at Inuyasha.

TISK TISH, TISH TISK

Inuyasha was blocking the attacks with his red fire rat sleeves. The brothers went at it for a while. Then Sesshoumaru was able to hit one of Inuyasha's wrists. "Ahh!" Blood came flowing out of the newly wound. His claw hand seems like it wanted to detach itself.

"Inuyasha!" Came Kagome's anxious voice.

Inuyasha was breathing hard. They both turned their attention to the owner of the voice. Sesshoumaru's armor was just about gone. Both of them look like they did not do much to each other. But then again they did. Then they began fighting again. Sesshoumaru knock's the Tetsusaiga out of Inuyasha's right claw with his yellow glowing whip. CLINK

THUNK it lands at least two yards away from Kagome's feet. Dust came up fogging the air and than cleared. Inuyasha runs forward and punches the Tai youkai on the right jaw with his fist. Sesshoumaru stumbles back than brings his right free claw up and wipes the blood off his lower lip. Then he punches Inuyasha in the stomach. Inuyasha doubles over holding his stomach in pain. When he lifts up some, Sesshoumaru takes his fur from his right shoulder and wraps it around Inuyasha squeezing him tightly while burying him into it. The only thing showing is his face and feet.

"Ahh, cough, huh!" Inuyasha was feeling weaker by the pain all over. It felt as if a giant snake- not preferring to the fur- was squeezing the life out of him. Sesshoumaru brings his left claw up and green liquid venom begins seeping out. He brings Inuyasha forward.

"Little brother, you see? She doesn't belong to you. She belongs to me."

Now his poison claw is ready. "Do you want a taste of my poison brother?"

Bringing the claw towards Inuyasha's face Kagome intervenes.

"No! Please, stop Sesshoumaru!" It was a desperate and tearful plead. "Please, stop it."

Sesshoumaru looks to the side and sees a crying Kagome. "D-don't kill him." She says softly looking up at him.

Sort of frowning at Kagome with disappointment, he looks back at the hardly awake Inuyasha. He didn't feel like taking Tetsusaiga. "Bring the Tetsusaiga and place it in the sheath at his side."

He ordered in his normal tone with an unemotional expression. Kagome nodded. Walking towards the fallen rusty sword, Kagome picks it up and comes where the males are, then slides the Tetsusaiga into its sheath. After that was down, Sesshoumaru throws Inuyasha near his friends. "You didn't ha-!" She began angrily. He grabbed Kagome and gently wraps her up in his tail. Her hands along with most of the top part of her body were not covered.

Sesshoumaru brought her face close to his and whispered in a serious tone over her lips. " You will have my answer by tonight."

Closing the gap between them he pressed his lips upon hers in a demanding kiss. She didn't hesitant in responding. When the tip of his fur rubbed against the inside of her thigh she gasped. That's when he deepens the kiss by his wishes. Pulling away he gives her to Sango. Kagome wore a silly expression as if she was high on something.

Sesshoumaru forms a cloud with his youki under his black boot covered feet. Then he takes flight into the air and heads back to his quarters to finish what he was doing, after he cleans himself of course. Kagome faints and Sango looks on in amazement. Shippou and Miroku where checking to see if Inuyasha was okay. And he will be after some treatment.

-

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Read & Review!

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

>' Mala Valvah .

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >


	8. Explanation

Don't hate me for not updating for a long time. And I mean a long time. I wasn't sure if my writing was any good and I stopped. Well, I'm not stopping any more.

Please enjoy.

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Only I can touch you

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

-

-

Chapter Seven>' Explanation

-

Later that day Kagome wake up to find her-self lying on Kirara's back. Looking around, the sky was showing off the signs of the day turning night. While the sun was taking it's time going to sleep, the group decides to stop and rest. Moving off the dirty mountain road, they found a decent area to site.

A fine distance away was a pleasant warm spring with a waterfall pouring into it. Sango and Kagome grabbed what they needed to head out towards the spring.

Then they address the guys.

'She was mine from the start! I saw her first. He think he can just take my Kagome away!' Inuyasha growls low. 'She is to stay by my side forever! I want to tear him limb from limb for what he's done! There has got to be away to make her not be his. How? -'

The females of the group cut off Inuyasha ruminating. "Hey! You up there! Don't come peeping at us!" Sango spoke holding her Big Boomerang in one hand with most of its weight on the ground.

"Yeah guys, no peeping. Not unless you want to suffer the consequences." Glaring before turning around, the ladies travels in the direction of the superb spring.

Once there, they inspect the place for any intruders. Not finding any, Sango slips out of her clothes and Kagome does the same. Grabbing the body wash and shampoo they cleaned themselves.

After washing they relax in the spring to enjoy the warm water against their skin. "Kagome, are you in love with Sesshoumaru?"

"I don't know, Sango. When he kisses me I feel -"

"In bliss, breathless, weak in the knees, daze, and float-y?"

"Yes! Do you think that's weird?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It just doesn't seem too weird."

"Sango, I think I'm - never mind."

Sango decided not to go farther on the subject. Then she gained a thoughtful expression.

"Kagome? How was Houshi-sama able to touch you in that manner?"

"Yeah, I think that we should go and see if he knows?"

"That pervert." Mutter Sango under her breath.

SNAP

There was a twig broken under someone's foot.

"Kagome, can I bath with you and Sango?" Asked a sleepy looking Shippou.

The girls nodded and after bathing, they went back to where the rest of the group was waiting for them. They were either sitting around the fire, or more where they feel comfortable.

Sango began speaking, "Houshi-sama, how were you able to touch Kagome with that perverted hand of yours?"

Miroku looked as clam as ever. Replying calmly he said, "Simple, my lovely Sango. Sesshoumaru did not replace the shield of preventing me from doing so, after he kissed Kagome. I suppose after my -"

"Ahh-"

THUNK

Inuyasha was sent flying into a tree again. "Explain yourself monk!" Barks an angry Inuyasha while getting up and sending Miroku a death glare.

"You didn't let me finish. As I was -"

"Like heck! You were FINISH!" Inuyasha growled at him, going red in the face. Embarrassment, I suppose.

CRACK Miroku has hit Inuyasha on the head with the staff he carries around.

"Ouch! What was that for? Stupid perverted monk?"

"I need to finish speaking Inuyasha. The ladies are waiting." He clears his throat then continues, "What I was saying before the misunderstanding, is that Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome and didn't put the shield back up. After I touched her, he was reminded to put the shield back on."

"Houshi-sama, It wasn't form the kiss he gave, was it?"

"No, lady Sango. He thought of it and it reclaimed its place. The bad thing is if he die and the shield is on her it would remain until she dies."

He looks thoughtful for a moment. "Inuyasha must be more of a pervert then myself to have been thrown into a tree twice." He looks on in amusement at their reaction.

"Shut up usotsuki!" Inuyasha yells. He hears Kagome gasp and sees Sango's right eyebrow is twitching in annoyance.

"It was only a comment, not a lie."

-

>->

-

In the mean time the night was drawing near and everyone wanted to stay up and see where Kagome would go. Kagome insisted that she wanted them to go to sleep and no one to follow. Every one went to sleep. Well, except Inuyasha because he was watching over the group in the tree he was relaxing in.

Stars where high up in the navy-midnight sky. Kagome at this moment hears Sesshoumaru calling for her by the melody, of course. His was beckoning her to come to him. The tune was taking part in more of a seductive air. The piece of music felt as if it was wrapping itself around her gently and leading her to the musician it belonged too.

It was the only thing Kagome could hear. Besides her heart, it was loud.

Ba-dum, Ba-dum

Ba-dum Ba-dum, Ba-dum

All she could think of; is wanting to move with the symphony. Her hips were swaying from side to side. Kagome makes her way into the forest.

Ba-dum, Ba-dum, Ba-dum

A so-called handsome figure watches from the shadows in his clothes underneath the bamboo skin.

"Yes, come alone."

Staying in the shadows he decides to wait until his victim was alone 'alone'. Beside him stood another figure.

-

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Read & Review!

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

>' Mala Valvah .

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >


	9. Alluring

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Only I can touch you

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

-

-

Chapter Eight>' Alluring

-

The moon was almost full in the midnight blue sky. A clearing in the forest of the west was a meadow; the moonlight was beaming down in the center like a spotlight. Standing in the moonlight was the lord of the western lands in his domain engaged in a masterpiece that will bring him his mate.

Only she was able to hear the lovely tune he fluidly plated with grace. Well, he could hear it of course. It didn't take her long to come. Watching as Kagome steps into the area he recites in, he notices with a ghost smirk that she was dancing.

Gracefully, beautifully, and seductively, he might add. 'I would have no less.' Sesshoumaru mused.

He watches Kagome through half close eyelids. His golden honey eyes traveled from her slender fingers that were in the air, to her slim smooth arms. They glided down to her face.

Kagome's eyes are close. Her hair falls down her shoulders to her back. Sesshoumaru's heated half close-lidded gaze travels from her exposed neck to her rising and falling breast.

Looking over Kagome's flat tummy then hips. His gaze slid down her thighs and her creamy smooth slender legs that were in his view. 'What is she wearing?' Sesshoumaru briefly thought. Kagome was wearing a silky very soft pink sleeveless nightgown that came a couple of inches above her knees with an inch spilt adoring each side.

Kagome's arms would lift into the air while her fingers move as if they were softly playing a piano. Her hips sway from left to right. She seemed as if she were moving with a type of feline feminine conduct. Kagome slowing circle Sesshoumaru once then stands in front of him slowing down her movements.

Noticing what she just did, Kagome looks to the ground to hide her flaming cheeks that were red with embarrassment. She could still hear her heart beating in her ears. Ba-dum, Ba-dum

Ba-dum, Ba-dum, Ba-dum

Sesshoumaru stops the melody. Remembering and looking at the gown that barely covered her, he lifted her head to meet his golden gaze. Raising a fine eye brow, he says, "Why the indecency?"

Kagome glances down at what she was wearing and blushes again with embarrassment once she notices exactly what she had on. Lifting up her head, caramel milk chocolate met with honey liquid. Kagome remains flush while her arms wrap her self.

"This is one of the night gowns I wear." She relies appearing innocent although gazing up at him.

"I don't want you wearing that around others." He stated indifferently.

Kagome takes on the expression and aura of anger. "Where I come from, this is what we wear to sleep in! You can't stop me-"

"I can. You will only wear that in my presence." Sesshoumaru stated impassively.

"No. You can't. And I can wear this when I want." Kagome shot back.

"You will do as I say."

Sesshoumaru studies her heatedly with an intense gaze. Kagome was about to explode her anger, but Sesshoumaru spoke before she could do so. "Do you agree to be my mate, Kagome?"

Kagome filtered for a moment. 'Why did Sesshoumaru do that? He changes the subject and says my name when I least accept it. I don't really have an answer. I guess I have to have one now. Okay! He has been treating me nice lately. Or is that just to get me to say yes? He is gorgeous. Wait! Why is he looking at me like that?'

"Did you forget?" His asked coldly.

"Forget. Forget what?"

"I can hear your thoughts."

"Oh." Kagome blushes. "I don't actually have the answer yet, may I have another day to compose?"

"No."

Sesshoumaru captures Kagome's right hand in his right claw hand and places it over his heart. Then he takes hold of her delicate chine in his left claw hand and lifts her brown sprinkling eyes to met his golden gaze.

"But-"

Kagome stutters whiles being drawn into his amber slit eyes. Sesshoumaru silence her with a small chasten kiss. Moving away to brush his lips upon hers he speaks with a little passion in his voice, his forehead touching hers. "I gave you time to decide . . . Kagome, my Kagome."

Sesshoumaru whispered upon her soft lips. Kagome pulls away to look more directly at him. "You only gave me a day. 'A day' Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru narrows his eyes while gazing into Kagome's. Kagome felt a shiver run down her spine. "A day was enough. Your answer." He responds coldly, pulling her soft body against his. Sesshoumaru began kissing her. Kagome could feel him travel open kisses upon her jaw line, down the left side of her neck, to her bare slender shoulder.

Kagome close her closed eyes while he kissed her gentle. Sesshoumaru's tongue glided over her ear, then he whispered into her left ear. "Say yes, Kagome."

Kagome shivers and nods her head than buries her face into his chest. 'Stupid armor.' "Speak." "Yes."

"Do you choose to be mine?" He growled low, which sounded close to a purr. "Yes." "Forever and always?" "Yes."

"I will come for you at noon of morrow. Say your farewells to your companions." Kagome begins to make her way back until she was grabbed by her left arm and pulled toward him.

"I did not dismiss you, and you forgot this as well." With that he kisses her breathlessly. "Good night." He said while embracing her. "Good night, Sesshoumaru."

Sensing something that's blocking its scent, Sesshoumaru decides to escort her back to camp. Lifting Kagome bridle style in to his arms Kagome gives a light squeal. "Sesshoumaru, what are you-" " Some one in near."

-

>->

-

The figures in the shadows stood watching them fly off, one in anger because the Tai youkai noticed their presences. 'That Tai youkai will get what's coming to him for ruining my plans.' The other was slightly angry to found out the miko is Sesshoumaru's soul mate. But that anger didn't stay long, the being decides to find a way to use them as a freeing out let. Their red crimson glowing eyes stood out manically in the dark black night that covered them.

-

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Read & Review!

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

>' Mala Valvah

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >


	10. Catching

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Only I can touch you

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

-

-

Chapter Nine>' Catching

-

The next day in the morning Kagome got up to take a bath. She gathered her things and ventured her way to where the water is, that she may do so. She gets there and lie her things down on the grass. Something black looks like a tree branch and moves like a snake slid on the ground. Kagome looks around her, seeing nothing she begins to peel her clothes off. Her fingers gripping the bottom hem, lifting a silky very soft pink sleeveless nightgown that came a couple of inches above her knees, with an inch spilt adoring each side.

As it reach her mid section exposing Kagome's tummy, the black thing shot up from nearby bushes, more look-a-likes following it. Some wraps over her mouth, others grabbed her arms and legs together. Tears fell. A scream was silenced. Her body is pulled into the shadowy part of the forest. Towels, shampoo, conditioner, body soap, clothes to cover her, and etc all lay in the same place where she left it.

-

>->

-

Else where, a blur sped over the forest, above trees. Slowing down, the blurry image could be seen now as a female sitting on a feather.

She stopped by a campsite. A little girl is lying down asleep. A green midget creature is walking around carrying a brown old staff with two heads. He looks as if he was supposed to be on guard, he don't seem to be doing a good job of it.

"Where is your lord?" She voiced out curtly, looking down at the imp.

The little idiot jumped at the sound of her voice. He wasn't even paying any attention. His head moved from left to right, around him, and then his head shot up looking upward. Now he is looking at her.

"What do you think your doing here? Go away or I'll burn you to a crisp!"

That stupid little imp shouted from his beak like mouth, while waving the staff around to express his point. Her red eyes narrows.

"Hold your tongue. Other wise I will do it for you!" She held a fan, lifting it up covering the bottom half of her face. The little green thing was shaking, either with fear or rage.

"How dare you"

"Jaken." A smooth masculine cold voice interrupted the little imp. The little thing hobbled closer to the sleeping little girl.

"Wind sorceress."

Sesshoumaru steps into view. "State your import."

Leveling down in the air some, she answers. "I came to you before and you refused me. This time you shouldn't. The only one being able to demolish Naraku is the miko that travels with your broth"

Before Kagura knew it, Sesshoumaru already had flung her from the feather she was on.

Her body flew hitting trees before she landed slumped on the ground. A shadow stood over. She looked up and slightly streaked back. Blood came out of her mouth after she coughs.

"I only want to be free." She responds almost shakily while trying to sound firm.

"Begin." He commanded.

Kagura left with more hope of being freed. She knew she was taking a great chance on talking to Sesshoumaru. She'd die if Naraku found out. And yet, she was like the wind she had to be free. Flying on her feather, she reached her destination. Descending, she puts her feather away and walks into an abandoned looking castle. Well a short castle. It wasn't magnificent or anything. The area around it smelled of the dead. There were corpses and withered planets.

Kagura wrinkled her nose in degust. It smelled like a decayed battlefield. It was so bad, no maggots; neither flies nor animals came around.

The halls are dark as she walks through them. Kanna appears out of nowhere and beside Kagura. She was emotionless as ever. 'Kanna will be freed too.'

"Kanna." The little girl she addressed didn't move or anything. "Show me Naraku."

The little girl has pale skin, and is wearing white with white hair that makes her look like a ghost lifted her arms. The little girl is holding out a round mirror within her two small hands, Kagura watched as a picture performed.

In the mirror she saw Kagome about to bath her self. Naraku is in the shadow of trees and not a puppet. Kagura wondered why, as her brows drew together. Plus why didn't that spell Sesshoumaru put on Kagome work? She didn't really understand it.

She watched as Naraku captured Kagome, wrapping her up with his bodies foul degusting things.

'I can hardly see her. Is she still breathing?'

Naraku stopped and his eyes widen with a horrified expression that Kagura thought was impossible for him to make. Her face showed shock for a slight second or two.

She thought for a moment. 'How- I mean, what would make him look like that?'

Her answer came at seeing something that also made her eyes widen.

His body had holes that light was coming out of. It looked too scary to even try and describe. The bamboo monkey suit he wore tore off leaving a mast of black. It looked like degusting body parts. The holes with light coming out grew bigger.

'What?'

Her eyes where tearing at the sight.

'Is it really going to be over? Or is it another dummy?'

The black mass was being over powered. The holes became bigger.

'No, it's not fake. When I ask to see someone it will show them.'

Inuyasha wakes up after hearing a cry and gazes down to where Kagome is. When he didn't see her, he jumps out of the tree he was resting in. Walking to the nearest lake of water all he sees is Kagome's things. 'I wonder if she is under the water. When she come up'

He tensed after feeling two disturbing energies. Not wasting time he bound off in that direction.

"InuYasha." The voice was filled with a dangerous anger, that sort of sounded calm, a voice that he knew all to well. It's his half brother's voice, of course.

Not stopping he said, "I don't have time for you right now!"

Sesshoumaru sped pass him understanding what he was getting at. He watched as Sesshoumaru sped through the trees swiftly. His hair is flying behind him. They skid to a stop to find a messy black mass with purifying energy coming out.

"We should not be here."

Inuyasha looked at him as if he were crazy. Not glancing at his younger half brother he'd say why, knowing he didn't have to. He should just leave him to be purified. They watched as a lot of youkai came around it and others, being the smart ones, fled away.

"Once it rupture, the light will purify every youkai within this area. It is Kagome. I believe she will be fine. We are the ones that most likely will not."

Inuyasha gave him a look that said, 'What are you? Chicken?'.

Sesshoumaru turned away walking as his hair moved along with him. "No, it's avoidance."

'What?' Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha sped to move away anyways. Looking back, he hoped Sesshoumaru was right. Now he thought himself crazy for thinking of Sesshoumaru that way. But he had to get the others out of the way of danger as well.

Kagome knew that if she didn't do something, then most likely she was going to die. So, she did her best to get him off of her. Then she saw her self-glow and she felt somewhat different. As if she was light and floating. All she saw before was black and it stink. Pressure was being pressed on her body.

He was trying to suffocate her. She pushed more. The light became bright to brighter until she had to close her eyes.

The weight she felt was light as if whatever it was wasn't on her any more. Kagome couldn't stay awake so she let her body rest.

The jewel shards of the shikon no tama fused together to be whole. Those shards from wherever glowed and shot to where the bigger chunk is, as it floats above Kagome's body. Her body is floating in the air in a lying position.

Kouga, a leader of a wolf youkai tribe felt something wrong and noticed it was the shards in his legs, about to do damage. By instinct he pulls them out and as soon as they were out and let go by his hands they glowed. They flew away with great speed to his left and he decided to follow, even if he wasn't as fast as before.

Many other youkai weren't so lucky as Kouga, but only a few were smart enough to move them. Those that didn't remove them in time, well let's just say that they shouldn't have had it if it weren't theirs.

Sesshoumaru stopped. Misty white cloud gathers at his feet. He changed his course back in the same direction he had come from.

Somewhere close by Inuyasha and the others did the same thing, well except for the cloud part.

When everyone got there they saw Kagome in the air. She was lying on her back as if on a bed, but nothing was under to support her. Her nightgown still obeyed to stay in the law of gravity, as well her hair. Her arms were slightly spread out. Her body gave a gentle grow. The jewel is floating above her body as the glowing shards shot to it.

The glowing shikon no tama is complete, it floats down into her body, where it had been.

The gentle glow fades some. Sesshoumaru glides forward as Kagome's body seem to begin slowly remembering gravity. He grabbed her into his arms while he stood on the misty cloud.

-

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Read & Review!

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

>' Mala Valvah .

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >


	11. Success

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Only I can touch you

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

-

-

Chapter Ten>' Success

-

Kagura saw Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha appear in the mirror as Naraku was getting demolished. They left after they saw what was going on. She watched as other youkai, stupid youkai stayed. Good thing her and Kanna were far away, she hopes.

-

>->

-

Inuyasha came dashing in the camp area some distance away from what was happening. Sango and Miroku were already up holding each other. 'When did they get together?' Shaking his head, there were more important things to deal with at the moment.

"Guys" he was cut off.

"We know."

The group made more space between them and what was about to happen.

Now that Sesshoumaru made sure his charge and retainer were out of harms way he kept moving.

-

>->

-

Kanna's mirror became blurry. The picture didn't want to show clearly. "What's happening?"

She watches as a messy vision showed her Naraku's body disintegrating to nothingness. Everything was a purplish white, until it turns to a blinding white light. She shields her eyes with her left arm.

When Kagura looked at Kana and the mirror, the picture in it was beautiful. All the trees and plants where a rich healthy green, even flowers grew blooming.

There is a butterfly flying by Kagome's floating body. The jewel was hovering over her. It simply returned to her hip area where it was at before. She saw Sesshoumaru grab hold of Kagome gently before she fell.

After those things that happened, she felt warmth within her chest. Kagura looked to Kana. Kana was actually looking at her. She still seemed emotionless.

Then out of nowhere Kana jumped her, wrapping arms around her. "I don't like being nothingness." It didn't have emotion to it, but Kagura heard how soft her sister's voice was and what she said.

Tears that she couldn't stop spilling out of her eyes came down her cheeks and some onto her sister. She wraps her sister in her arms as well.

Kagome woke up to find her self wrapped in warmth.

"Get your hands off my woman!"

That was the shout of an angry wolf youkai.

She is pulled closer to the warmth. A growl vibrates and she knew for sure that she is being held. She clung to it. She didn't what to do anything else but stay there, where she was at the moment.

"Kagome."

The person holding her spoke her name softly. She raises her head a little to look at the speaker. Their voice tingles over her, which made Kagome shiver.

"Are you cold?"

That same smooth voice spoke again.

"No."

Able to see clearly now, Kagome discovers that she was right on the speaker being Sesshoumaru. Even though he was talking softly to her, she was able to tell.

"Kagome?"

She looks up to her right to see Kouga looking hurt, confused, and angry. "What's going on?"

"Kouga- I- we-" She pause and turns her head toward Sesshoumaru. She wants to move but it doesn't seem as though Sesshoumaru will let her, then he releases her.

She stood up wobbly at first, than walks to stand in front of Kouga. " You see, you and I are not meant to be. We…" She motions a hand from Sesshoumaru and than to her self. "…are together."

Kouga look as if he didn't care. So he went to grab her hands but he was sent flying. Sesshoumaru looks satisfied and Kagome seems disturbed.

Getting up from the feet of the now broken tree his expression angry. Cracking his knuckles he spoke, "Oh, I see. I can fix that." He rushed toward Sesshoumaru. "I'll just get rid of him!"

"No!" Came Kagome's voice, knowing Kouga would most likely get hurt instead. Maybe.

Kouga is punched in the face. He fell to the ground. "If you do that stupid, you still won't be able to touch her!" Shouted Inuyasha, not caring that it seemed as if he had just defended his brother. He would not be able to touch her either.

"Dog turd!"

He gazes at her. 'If it'll make her happy…' He stands up than glares at Sesshoumaru, wanting to knock his head off of his shoulders. "If you hurt her and I find out about, you might as well run and hide because I'll be after you!" And he left, but not after glaring over his shoulder at him one last time.

Sesshoumaru watched him with a piercing intent gaze. 'That whimp of a wolf can't beat me.'

If not for Kagome than that wolf would have met his end.

-

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Read & Review!

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

>' Mala Valvah .

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >


	12. Epilogue, Onward

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Only I can touch you

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

-

-

Summary: "You are my soul mate." With that he was gone. She laid there wide-eyed at what he said.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the characters of Inuyasha. All characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story in this fiction is only MINE. Again. (I OWN NOTHING OF INUYASHA).

Warnings: Some violence, no curse words but close, sexual situations. Under age don't read if you're not aloud to.

Mala's Notes: I know the story was simply. Don't be 'mad' cause I heard that dogs get 'mad'. And please don't get 'anger' either, but this is the end of the story. Review and tell me what you think.

Pairings: More of a Sess/Kag fiction, because they are my favorite pairing. Mir/San, are a cute couple. Shi/Rin, they are playmates.

-

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Only I can touch you

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

-

-

Epilogue >' Onward

-

It's morning out. A hand comes out of the well and a girl follows. They found out that she is still able to use the old dried up well. She is going to school on a normal day schedule now that the shikno no tama is once again whole. She would meet up with the gang and Sesshoumaru's group. Her family could see her more often now that she sees them about everyday.

She is pulled into a hug. "Hi, Kagome-chan!"

Kagome looks down to see Rin holding on to her. "Kagooommmee!" A little body is now holding on to her head. "Did you bring me anything?"

"Of course Shippou." She said rubbing the top of his head.

"What about me?" She hugs the girl back.

"Yes, you too."

"Yay!" They both shouted at the same time.

Miroku found out that the curse in his hand was no more and he purposed to Sango, which she accepted. Kohaku was found alive, probably done by Kagome's love Sesshoumaru. Or maybe from Kagome's way of pulling the rest of the jewel shards together when she defeat Naraku? Anyway, Sango is reunited with her little brother. No one was able to find Kikyou. Kagome felt whole. One thing was bothering her though. The shikon no tama lump, which was on her hip, its not there anymore. It felt like the jewel was still in her though.

It happened the night before, in her time, in peasant Tokyo.

It felt as if it was all over her body. She figured she still had the jewel but it is more part of her now because she is able to go threw the well.

Anyways, she'd keep coming here to visit her friends and her love. Staring at him for a moment. Kagome stood there and thought. Making up her mind she moves forward.

Sesshoumaru watches her curiously. She set the children aside and advances to him.

Kagome seemed as if she is planning something. 'What is she up to?' He narrowed his eyes.

Ignoring his suspicious stare, Kagome balance on her tip toes and grabs his face in her hands. Her lips barely touching his, breathing on his lips she speaks in a love filled whisper, "I love you." She kisses him and he responds, totally forgetting about the children and the people coming to greet Kagome.

Pulling away slightly, he wraps his arms around her. Her eyes are close as he kisses her neck. "I…" He kisses her. "…love you too, and only I can touch you."

Afterwards he took her mouth in his once again.

THE END and their onward.

-

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

Sorry the last was short. That's the end and I hope you enjoyed my fiction. Just give me your true option. Don't forget to review after you read. Thanks so much for reading!

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >

>' Mala Valvah

> -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> > -> >


End file.
